Sweet Sensations
by harmlessantics
Summary: So I was sick of the whole Clark, Lana Chloe love triangle so i made up my own with Lex an original character and Pete. Please review but be kind I'm new at this and in need of positive words of advice etc, a new chapter will be up soon.
1. Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry

Disclaimer: I don not own Smallville its cast etc.but the character Skye is mine  
  
Summary: Friendship, love and romance. eventually anyway between Skye and selected male leads.  
  
Pairing: Hmm a good question it's between two young men Lex Luther and no not Clark Kent I thought Pete.  
  
Rating: not sure yet  
  
~~~~ Skye was just like any other teenage girl on the outside, up to date with fashion trends, listening to Eminem and Avril Lavigne and going out every Saturday night with friends. But that is where the similarities ended. From an early age Skye was familiar with loss at 12years of age her father was killed whilst on duty as a police officer, ever since she knew she could only count on one person her mother. The same woman she was now starring at as she said 5 words.  
  
"We are moving to Smallville" Pamela knew her daughter would take it hard. She had noticed Skye had started on a downward spiral ever since her father was murdered 4 years ago and decided they bot needed a change. Smallville seemed the perfect place, a nice country community, and a place where Skye couldn't get into any trouble.  
  
"I promise I won't do it again" Skye was looking at her mother with a straight face whilst fiddling with her fingers a nervous habit she had inherited from her father.  
  
"Skye I'm not doing this to punish you" said Pamela resting her hands on Skye's shoulders.  
  
"I love you, you are my world and I'm doing this to protect you.we both need a fresh start.anyway there's someone I'd like you to meet there" Pamela had wanted to introduce Skye to this person from the day she was born, this person was her other little angel.  
  
"Your not going to marry me off to some middle aged farmer are you? On Jerry Springer the other day there was this old guy in a small country town and he had 7 wives the youngest was 16, she was already pregnant and."  
  
"No Skye I'm not marrying you off to anyone" Sometimes Pamela was amazed at Skye's active imagination. Ever since Skye was born she had over dramatised things a natural born actress.  
  
" Mum I wouldn't be surprised, these small towns are very deceiving ." She was interrupted by a knocking at the door, 'maybe it was James ' she thought James was her best friend.her very gay best friend.  
  
"It's the agent I've employed to sell our house and negotiate deals for the bed and breakfast," Pamela said as she opened the door and showed the agent to the couch.  
  
"The bed and what?" Skye asked knowing full well what was going on.  
  
"I'm buying an old three storey house in Smallville, renovating it and turning it into a bed and breakfast.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" Pamela repeated confused.  
  
"Because they are the latest holiday trend, people from the cities are flocking to the country for the peaceful relaxed atmosphere". The agent announced whilst sorting through various papers in his briefcase.  
  
"Now" he continued "you will be happy to know we got a good price on your house 10,ooo dollars more then the asking price and the house in Smallville is all your all you have to do is move in"  
  
"Fantastic" Pamela said her eyes lighting up with all of the possibilities. As she got up and walked to where Skye was standing she was greeted with a very pissed off grunt.a retreating form.and a door slammed in her face.  
  
"Why can' thing ever be easy" they both said backs leaning up against opposing sides of the door.  
  
~~~~~ 1 week later in Smallville  
  
"What are you so chipper about" Clark asked his friend. Clark had just delivered the produce and stopped by Lex's office for a chat.  
  
"Chipper" Lex asked incredulously, sometimes Clark played right into his farm boy persona.  
  
"Sorry pleased about"  
  
"Remember how I had told you I had only ever loved two women in my life"  
  
"Yes your nanny Pamela and your mother"  
  
"Well Pamela is moving into town with her daughter"  
  
"That's great. isn't it "?  
  
"Yes Clark it's great" with the past put behind them Lex and Pamela had kept in contact through phone calls and email.  
  
"So have you met her daughter?"  
  
"No Skye lived with her father when she was younger after the custody case. Pamela regained full custody when he died 4 years ago".  
  
" That's so sad"  
  
"Yes from what I know her father was a great man, a hero in the police force"  
  
"So when are they arriving"  
  
"In about" Lex said as he looked down at his watch "4 hours".  
  
~~  
Well I'll get the next part up soon I couldn't finish my first I just had nowhere to go with it well I did I just drew a blank so I started this new one once again with an original character and a dead parent but a total different story. Pleeeeease review I'm new at this though so be nice. 


	2. meeting Lex

A comfortable silence had fallen over Skye and Pamela as they drove through the countryside of Smallville. Skye had taken it upon herself to give her mother annotations on the various niceties Smallville had to offer. At first Pamela had found Skye's commentary entertaining but as time passed, Skye's comments had become more sarcastic and Pamela had found herself gripping the steering wheel tighter.  
  
"Oh and surprise, surprise another cow and some more tree's. The trees I don't mind though."  
  
"Really" Pamela asked turning to her daughter delighted she had finally made a positive remark.  
  
"Yes. Especially when they are torn down and turned into useful products, which provide materials to build museums and art galleries, which I'm sure Smallville has none of"  
  
Just as Skye had finished her sentence the car came to a halt. Turning to look out the window Skye was confronted with a building that looked like it should have safety and health warning signs on it. Standing three storey's tall, all windows but one had been either broken or were jammed open. The only positive Skye could see was a beautiful swinging chair under a tree out the front. Turning to look at her mother she saw she was doing the same but instead of a look of disgust like Skye had had on her face her mother was smiling brightly. Skye turned back to make sure they were both looking at the same building. Unfortunately they were.  
  
"A real fixer upper huh" Pamela proclaimed as she climbed out of the car Skye doing the same.  
  
"Hell I vote we just burn it down".  
  
"SKYE"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what. I do not want to hear another negative word out of your mouth for the remainder of the day". Pamela told Skye sternly.  
  
"Whatever". Skye said as she grabbed her satchel she had packed with overnight things knowing the movers wouldn't arrive until the following day and walked with her mother towards the house. Pamela put the key in the large oak door only to have it collapse forcefully with a 'thud', remembering what her mother had said, Skye choose her words carefully.  
  
"Well um..It's obviously antique and the antique look is very in at the moment. Plus it makes it easier for us to get in no door handles and such" With that they both laughed pleased the tension of the past few days had been suppressed.  
  
"How about we go into town for some coffee?"  
  
"Ok. Sounds good" Skye was looking for any excuse to get away from that house.  
  
"And besides' Pamela announced "The person I want you to meet owns the coffee shop and is meeting us there".  
  
~~~~  
The Talon 10minutes later  
  
Lex sat on a couch in the Talon one arm carelessly draped over the back the other occupied with his coffee. Lex was very much looking forward to Pamela's arrival and somewhat curious to meet her daughter. Pamela had written in lengths in her emails about Skye. The average student but excelled in the arts, acting was her strength but she was also gifted behind the camera.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" A familiar voice asked him from behind.  
  
'Welcome to Smallville Pamela" Lex said with a smile and directed her to take a seat next to him not quite comfortable with the public surroundings to hug her.  
  
As Pamela made her way to the seat, he took notice of the figure that was standing behind her. Skye was fairly tall for a girl his age only a little shorter then himself. Skye held herself confidently making her appear older then just 17. The only sign of Skye's nervousness at meeting this new person was her fiddling with her hands. Skye had extremely blue eyes and her hair was a blush blonde colour and fell just below her shoulder with a slight curl to it. She wore a mid-length skirt, a baby doll t-shirt and a pair of knee high boots, and Lex stood quite taken with her attractiveness. Skye shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, that's when Lex realised he was starring.  
  
"You must be Skye. I'm Lex Luther, nice to finally meet you" Lex said as he extended his hand. Skye took the opportunity to look at the man before her. He was good looking, and strangely Skye felt instantly attracted to him. He had impeccable taste in clothes the only thing that was out of the ordinary was his bald head which Skye found an appealing part of his appearance. Skye shook his hand.  
  
" It's nice to meet you"  
  
"Hey Lex, sorry I'm late" As if on cue Helen walked in giving Lex a quick kiss on the lips. Skye found herself strangely envious.  
  
"Pamela and Skye I hope you don't mind, I invited my girlfriend Helen to join us"  
  
"No not at all" Pamela replied  
  
"No problem" Skye said still a little thrown at the emotions she was feeling for this stranger.  
  
The four of them took their seats, Pamela next to Lex and Helen and Skye on the two single couches, each taking the time to look at one another. Helen cast a critical eye over Skye; she did not like the way Lex was looking at her. Skye was growing uncomfortable in the silence she had never liked silence her and decided to break it.  
  
"So, how about some coffee, can I get you anything" she asked the others.  
  
" No I'm fine still on my first cup" Lex said somewhat amused at Skye's abrupt reaction to the uncomfortable silence, he himself however was use to them. Skye looked at Helen and Pamela expectantly.  
  
"A cappuccino would be nice" Helen answered  
  
"How about I get the coffee" Pamela said as more of a statement then a question "what would you like Skye?"  
  
"Umm.a hot chocolate please" with orders placed Pamela approached the counter, leaving Helen, Lex and Skye seated.  
  
"Your not much of a coffee drinker?" Helen questioned Skye.  
  
"No it makes me jumpy and I'm jumpy enough now as it is" Skye didn't like the way Helen was looking at her and decided to turn her attention to the man seated across from her.  
  
"So Lex mum tell me you and her were quite close" Skye asked. Helen hadn't told Skye a lot about Lex, mostly because of the terms she left under.  
  
"Yes Pamela was my nanny she practically raised me along with my mother of course" Lex answered looking over the rim of his coffee cup.  
  
"Really mum never told me any of this before and she has never kept anything from me" Skye recalled a little concerned her mother had never mentioned this before, this did not go unnoticed by Lex who was about to say something when Helen interrupted.  
  
"I'm sure she had her reasons"  
  
"Yes your probably right" Skye replied. Lex now had a strange far away look on his face. He had always found it unusual Pamela had left him even if his father did threaten to disinherit him. That's when he realised his father had threatened to do something to Skye unless she left. All of a sudden he felt a surge of rage run through his body and he knew he had to leave.  
  
"Sorry I have to go, there's something I forgot to do" with that said he exited the talon. Helen and Skye looked at each other in surprise. As this happened Pamela walked over with their beverages and asked the question Helen and Skye were about to.  
  
"What was that?" 


End file.
